<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine a butterfly by Brutalbettywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233275">Imagine a butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutalbettywrites/pseuds/Brutalbettywrites'>Brutalbettywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch Wearing Glasses, Benedict Cumberbatch smut, Benedict cumberbatch and girlfriend, Bondage, Couch Sex, Dating a millionaire, Dead Parents, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Fingerfucking, Healthy Relationships, Light Bondage, Me and benedict cumberbatch, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/M/M, healing from depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutalbettywrites/pseuds/Brutalbettywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlies parents died leaving her a big inheritance and a beautiful house and crippling depression. On her way back on track she meets Benedict wwho sweeps her off her feet with caring love and the right amount of attention. Get ready for my fantasies from having a long distance relationship :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How to make coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first laguage so please send me a comment if you find any reocurring problem so I can learn! Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How to make coffee<br/>Do you ever wake up and think ‘’today I will do well’’? You get out of bed, put on some socks, go to the kitchen. Get down the jar in which you keep your coffee grounds and find it’s empty. And suddenly you feel you are too. No longer filled with that feeling of doing well, no longer in a mood to do great or even average. You get back into bed, not bothering to take off your socks and you bundle up under your cover thinking ‘’maybe tomorrow’’.  Charlie Broadstock had been having that day for three months now. It’s not easy having a better day when no one is filling up the jar with coffee grounds. ‘’How is a day supposed to start without a cup o’ joe?’’ is how Charlie reasoned. Any other person may think that it would be fine and maybe buy a cup on the way to work or school or wherever you're heading. Charlie however did not have a job or school or go to. She did have a meeting with a psychologist but she cancelled because of no coffee grounds. How and where is she living, if she doesn’t work you may ask, well Charlie live in a small house just outside New Orleans in Scarsdale. Three months and two weeks earlier than today she had inherited it from her parents that died in a car crash another 3 weeks before that. Being the only child she not only inherited the house but also the big garage outside, the land around the house, the pond, her father's boat and her mother's large collection of beetles.  Along with all the other things belonging to the house. Neither her nor her parents were particularly old. Charlie had just turned 27 and her parents were just around their early sixties.</p>
<p>So here she was, laying in her childhood bed in her childhood home, an orphan with no coffee. Wearing the same clothes since maybe a week back? Or is it two? Her hair was washed but put up in a messy bun, the sheets in the bed were the blue ones with dandelions that her mother had put on many months earlier. She couldn’t bare to take them off. Charlie had been told to give mourning time, that she would wake up and feel better when her brain had handled everything. Four months of mourning and it still wasn’t better.  Giving half a thought over how to start dealing with life again she was back in deep sleep. </p>
<p>A hard knock on the door and the sound of someone entering the house woke her up.  Moments after a tall, dark haired woman walked into the bedroom and opened the curtains.<br/>- Good mourning asshat, it’s time to deal with life. <br/>- How did you find me? Charlie turned around in bed and stretched, looking up at her<br/>best friend Pho. <br/>- Not hard to figure out, if I had just gotten a huge house for free I would have hidden<br/>in it too.  She sat down on the bed next to Charlie and stroked a strand of hair away from her face. <br/>- How are you doing Charlie? I haven’t heard from you since the funeral.<br/>- I feel like shit, no worse. I feel like nothing. <br/>- Well life is like that sometimes. We’re doing something about it now.  Pho got up<br/>and started looking through the bag on the floor that was holding all of Charlie’s clothes. Picking up a pair of loose fitted jeans, clean underwear and a t-shirt.<br/>- Go shower, we’re going to buy groceries and then we’re starting to look through all<br/>the stuff in the house. Get it over with so you can start making this into your house. Pho put the clothes on the end of the bed and went into the kitchen to look through what they needed to buy.  Charlie sat up in bed and took a deep breath. The image of looking through her parents clothes and their old things made her heart race. It was a terrible feeling. Breathing slowly she stood up and went to the bathroom.<br/>It is time.</p>
<p>Walking into Walmart everything felt the same. It was just a normal day, nothing in the store would make you think that your parents were dead and you now had enough money to not have to work for the coming 10 years.  Pho was walking next to Charlie, putting vegetables in their cart. <br/>- How’s work? Charlie was attempting to smalltalk, or talk at all not sure which one. <br/>- Well it is what it is, you know ordering clothes, looking at boring numbers and so on.<br/>Pho kept talking and Charlie listened and realised she had missed this, talking, feeling like everything was normal. They made their way through the store and as they were walking over to the hygiene section Charlie bumped into a man because she was laughing at a joke Pho had made.<br/>- Oh I’m really sorry, I didn’t see you. Both the man and Charlie turned around and<br/>looked at each other. The man was tall, dressed in a long black coat and had brown soft curled hair. His eyes were green and he had a soft smile on his lips as he said,<br/>- No problem, are you alright?  <br/>- Yeah yeah of course! Thank you for asking.  She smiled and looked down. He was<br/>attractive, she didn’t feel like having to interact with anyone so this small situation caught her off guard more than usual. He touched the side of her arm gently.<br/>- Are you sure? I didn’t step on you or anything? <br/>- No really I’m fine, she blushed at his touch. <br/>- Let me make it up to you, dinner? Tomorrow night? She was certainly not expecting<br/>this.  He was asking her out?! The bump had definitely not been big enough to cause this reaction. Either he was crazy or he was interested in her. He pulled up a piece of paper from his jackpocket and a really worn pencil. Writing some numbers down on it before handing it to her.<br/>- Here, my name is Ben and if you want to you can just send me a message and I’ll<br/>arrange it, otherwise just ignore it. He smiled and turned around, walking off to the registers. Charlie took a deep breath and looked at Pho who had her chin so far open it could’ve been touching her knees. <br/>- Oh my lord. Pho nodded in agreement and they walked through the rest of the<br/>store in silence, when they came out to the car Pho asked her.<br/>- Are you going? <br/>- I don’t know, should I?<br/>- I mean, he was very hot. I would’ve done it. Pho put a hand on Charlie’s shoulder,<br/>- You should go, have some fun! Maybe get laid or just a free meal. Charlie laughed<br/>and took up her phone and the note from Ben. She put in the number, saving it before writing the message, <br/>  ‘’Hey it’s Charlie from the store. I’d really like to go to dinner with you’’<br/>Only a few seconds later she got a response,<br/>  ‘’Lovely! Chose a restaurant and send me your address and I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow'’ <br/>Suddenly she got very nervous, she realised what she had agreed to and that she had to pick out an outfit and be social with someone that took effort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dating is terrible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie had been ready since six thirty, she was usually a bit early for things, as a safety measure. Pho had been staying with her all night and day, helping her get ready for the date. They had tried to find information about this Ben by searching up his phone number on google but they got nothing. He probably had a secret number which could only mean he was either a conspiracy theorist or a criminal. Charlie was hoping for criminals, it seemed more safe for some reason. </p><p>She was just finishing off her second glass of wine when there was a knock at the front door. Pho rushed over to let Ben in while Charlie ran off to get her shoes from upstairs.<br/>- Hi, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced yet, Ben held out a hand to Pho.<br/>- No, I’m Charlie’s best friend, Pho. She smiled big and let him inside while explaining<br/>the shoe situation. </p><p>When she came upstairs Charlie hid in the bathroom for a second. She had been through a lot for just one day. She hadn’t been this much out of bed for months. She looked into the mirror and felt nothing, not excited, not sad, not ready for a date but not, not ready either. She turned around, picked up her shoes and put them on. She was going either way. </p><p>Ben was wearing dark chinos, a wine red button up and the same long coat from earlier today. Charlie met his eyes while walking down the stairs. She was wearing a black, short, fitted dress with a rose applicé over the hip with her favourite chunky heels. Looking at him she felt a tingle in her chest, it was a little bit exciting.  <br/>Wow, you look beautiful. Ben smiled big, are you ready to go? Charlie smiled back,<br/>Yes I am. They went out and got into Ben’s black volvo xc60. She wasn’t expecting<br/>this kind of car.  Was he a dad? Did he have children and a wife? Ben hooked Charlie's phone to the car computer and let her choose the music. She put on something soft so that they could still talk. </p><p>- Why do you have such a big car? Ben smiled,<br/>- I like volvo and this is the car my company leased to me, I didn’t really pick it myself.<br/>- Well what do you work with then? Charlie crossed her legs.<br/>- I own a company that buys and sells properties in different states, Mulligans, you<br/>might have heard about it. <br/>- I don’t spend a lot of time in the business section of the newspaper, sorry. <br/>- It’s okay, it’s quite boring really, what do you work with? <br/>- I don’t. She smiled and looked down, she hadn’t thought about this.<br/>- How so? He was pulling up outside the small but fancy looking restaurant.<br/>- Both my parents died a few months ago and left me with a small fortune and a<br/>house so I’m set for quite some time. <br/>- Oh I’m so so sorry. Ben held her hand and looked dearing at her. <br/>- Yeah, she smiled as tears flooded her eyes, today at the store was  actually the first<br/>time I’ve been outside the house since the funeral. I’m sorry we don’t have to talk about this. She could feel the mascara soaking up the tears. <br/>- It might not be what you expected but do you wanna get fastfood instead and we<br/>can  go to your house and watch a movie? Or my house if you want. His thumb was effortlessly stroking the back of her hand like it had always been doing it. <br/>- Sure, I have some sweatpants you can borrow if you want. She smiled through the<br/>tears running down her face, he was kind, but she must seem so strange doing this. Crying in her hot date’s car before they even start the date. </p><p>Said and done it only took half an hour before they were seated in the big ikea couch in the livingroom of Charlie’s house. The Mcdonald’s bags filled the coffee table and the tv was running a low budget rom-com from netflix production. None of the actors were known outside of netflix, as per usual. Charlie was half laying snuggling up against Ben’s side. Ben slowly stroking her arm. <br/>- What is your favourite flower? Said Ben while finishing off his coke. <br/>- Umm I think dandelions. <br/>- Dandelions? You know that’s a weed right? <br/>- Haha yeah but it’s still pretty! She moved so that they were looking at  each other<br/>and Ben gently held her cheek in his hand. <br/>- Yeah they are, he leaned in towards her, keeping his eyes on her lips. She hesitated<br/>for a second before catching his lips with hers. He was warm and soft and he tasted sweet. Charlie moved closer to him and as she did Ben put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him making her straddle him. She instinctively pushed her crotch against his and softly moaned against his lips. His hands were tightly holding her ass, keeping her as close as possible. Suddenly he got softer and stopped the kissing, he looked at her and said with a caring voice,<br/>- Do you want to? She smiled big and stroked his cheek.<br/>- Yes, do you? </p><p>He nodded and kissed her again and again and again, moving from her<br/>lips to her neck and down her chest. Charlie kept her eyes closed and leaned her head back, letting him touch her and enjoying every second of it. The grey t-shirt she was now wearing was making her boobs look amazing, that along with not wearing a bra she knew she was hard to resist. His hands wandered over her looking for a way into her shirt. She couldn’t wait anymore, she stood up and took off her pants, he followed her action and in a matter of seconds he was sitting in front of her with his big, hard, cock standing up against his stomach. Her eyes widened and she could feel the excitement pulsating between her legs. She sat back down on his lap, one hand on his cock, guiding it into her. She hadn’t had sex in a long time making his cokc feel incredibly huge. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he pushed into her. He didn’t take his eyes off her for a second. Ben loved how she enjoyed this so much. He didn’t know enough about her to know if she was a virgin but he felt like it wasn’t an option. He watched her move her hips making him go in and out of her. She pushed down harder and harder, finding a pace and angle that hit the right spot. As she found it she moved her hand down to her pussy, teasing the sensitive knob to get her to cum all over him. He watched her hand working between them and just the thought of her cumming made him closer.  He tensed up and felt the orgasm fill both of them up, his hands on her hips he pushed as hard as he could into her before stopping with his dick deep inside of her. She collapsed against his chest, her legs slightly shaking for exhaustion. Ben stroked her back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her soft, naked skin against his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sensitive actions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she woke up Charlie she was alone in her bed. Expecting that Ben had left she went up and got into the bathroom like she always did, leaving the door open while peeing and brushing her teeth. To her surprise, as she turned around Ben was sitting on her bed, watching her go about her morning routine. Wearing nothing the same shirt as last night and his boxers he looked quite beautiful in the morning light that came in through the window. His hair was messy though the thick curls made it look natural. <br/>- Good morning beautiful, he said and smiled big, his dick making a visible entrance<br/>as he was looking at her. <br/>- Good morning, she leaned against the door frame. <br/>- I thought you left.<br/>- I’d never, I went downstairs and did some workstuff, I was going to go get breakfast<br/>but I heard you woke up. She smiled and scratched her arm and suddenly realised she was practically naked, it shouldn’t bother her but for some reason it did. She took her mother’s old robe that was hanging on the bathroom door and swept it around herself. Her nipples were hard from the cold air outside of the bedcover and it made her shy. Ben noticed this and sat up to hide the half boner that was taking up space in his boxers. <br/>- Is everything okay? Do you want me to leave? She stared at the floor, she didn’t<br/>know what she wanted with him. <br/>- I don’t know, it’s all been so fast. I didn’t even expect you to come here last night or<br/>stay over for that matter. She was panicking.  <br/>- Do you want breakfast? She said and tied the robe, one thing at a time she thought.<br/>There was no reason for her to throw him out yet.<br/>- I can make pancakes if you want? Ben stood up and walked towards her, lifted her<br/>chin with a finger and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and pulled him closer, she loved feeling his lips against hers, his tongue playing with hers making her instantly wet. He stopped and gave her a small, soft kiss before holding her hand and leading her to the kitchen downstairs. </p><p>******<br/>The kitchen was old, it was the original one that was put in in the middle of the -70’s. Meaning it was  dark woodcoloured drawers and cabinets with a white plastic countertop that started to yellow a few decades back along with the once bright green and white wallpapers. The stove and fridge was new however, Charlie’s father had bought them as an anniversary gift a few years back, the beginning to getting a new kitchen he said. The kitchen was L-shaped and in the middle of the room was a big round table that had five chairs around it, all of them in the same colour as the drawers and cabinets. Ben stood by the stove, flipping pancakes. <br/>What are you going to do today? He asked as Charlie was setting the table.<br/>I need to start going through all things here, start somewhere. Get my furniture out<br/>from storage and choose which ones I want here. She sighed, it was a lot of work, and difficult. <br/>If you want any help I’m free today. He was so kind, she thought to herself and<br/>hugged him from behind. He was tall, a little bit more than a head taller than her. He was not thin but not fat or muscly either, somewhere in between all of those. Either way it felt like heaven to hold him. He was warm and smelled like shaving cream and washed clothes. </p><p>Charlie felt unsure if he was really interested in her after he’d seen her naked. She had quite wide hips and shoulders and some tummy to spare. With the right clothes you don’t really see it but being naked she had no chance to hide it.<br/>- What are you going to do with the house? Are you going to stay here? He came over<br/>to the table with a plate stacked with pancakes.<br/>- Well it’s much cheaper than staying at my old apartment, I don’t have a job so I<br/>thought I could spend some time fixing the place up and it’s a good house. I don’t mind living here.  She took a few pancakes and started spreading strawberry jam over them with her fork. <br/>- That’s a gooo… Ben couldn’t finish his sentence as he was watching Charlie lick off<br/>the excess jam of her fork. She looked back at him and smiled as she bit gently on the tip of the fork, slightly blushing. Without saying anything he got off his chair and moved down to the floor standing on his knees between her legs.<br/>- Tell me to stop if you don’t want this. His eyes were filled with desire and he licked<br/>his lips slowly as he moved the robe she was wearing and pulled off her panties. She put her legs over his shoulders and  Ben let out a soft moan as he ran his fingers along the wet slit. </p><p>I want you to cum in my mouth, he said and didn’t wait for an answer before his<br/>mouth was covering her pussy. Charlie breathed heavy and bit her lip, she had had sex before, several times, but never like this. Never with someone that really wanted her to enjoy it. He touched her because he wanted her to like it, not just for himself. It made everything he did to her so much sexier.  He moved his tongue over her lips and let it slip inside her for just a second, teasing the hole that was screaming to be filled with his warmth. The tongue kept working it’s way over her nerves before he stopped and sucked on her clit. She gasped, she had never felt that before. He let go to give space so he could let a finger inside her pussy, and give her a chance to catch her breath though not very successfully as the finger made her tense up and pulled her legs together. Ben instantly stopped everything he was doing.</p><p>- I’m sorry did I hurt you? He was really worried.<br/>- No, no I liked it… Please do it again. She was shy, she didn’t like having to ask for<br/>things, especially not sexual things. She blushed a lot but Ben didn’t care about it, he went back to what he was doing, letting a finger slip deep inside her and catching her clit with his lips again, this time sucking harder. Charlie had one hand on the back of her chair and the other went into Ben’s dark curls. She was getting close and moaned loud, not thinking about the neighbours that might hear. <br/>- Oh god Ben… She moaned and pulled his hair, pushing his face closer to her as she<br/>came over his fingers.  Ben kept sucking and fingering her until the orgasm was over. Charlie let go of his hair and stroked his cheek gently. Ben then got up and got back to his seat. He took the jar of jam from the other side of the table,<br/>- That’s a good idea, do you know what furniture you want to keep from here? Charlie<br/>Tried to hide the blushing and huge smile behind her bright red hair but with no luck.<br/>- I’m not sure, will you stay and help me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks passed and Charlie didn’t see Ben that much. She pushed him away, hiding behind the remodelling of the house and having ‘’too much to do’’. Pho tried her best to support Charlie but she wasn’t ready for the help. Even though she was functioning more and more she was still grieving her parents, and making the house into hers and not letting it stay as it was, was an inner battle in itself. <br/>*****<br/>Ben was standing on the porch outside the now light blue house, waiting for Charlie to answer the door but to his surprise was met by Pho instead. <br/>- Hi love! Don’t worry, you got her to yourself. Will I see you at the charity dinner on<br/>friday? Pho was like a punch in the face, here he was expecting Charlie wearing nothing but panties preferably but instead got the embodiment of energy.<br/>- Hello, yes you will and I hope you have persuaded Charlie to go with me to it? Pho<br/>stopped abruptly. <br/>- No she didn’t tell me you invited her but I will. With a smile showing just a hint of<br/>teeth she waved as she was going to her car down the street.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time that Charlie had invited Ben for casual sex. He tried to keep it that way but couldn’t help himself from falling for her beautiful smile, how confused she looked when you woke her up and that any picture of a dog could get her in a good mood. He did his best to not show it too much and had the hopes that she would come around, anyway he wasn’t  in a hurry to move on. He just thought she was worth it, he had never felt like that for anybody else. This time she had invited him not just for sex, but to get some help to decorate and put up shelves and pictures in her bedroom that just got finished. The master bedroom on the second floor had belonged to her parents but since it was her house now,  she wanted it to be hers. <br/>- Where is my slut?! He yelled in a playful tone as he put down his bag on the kitchen<br/>table. The table was the same dark brown, round one that had been there Charlie’s entire life but the rest of the kitchen was new. A marbled countertop accompanied by blackmatt drawers and cabinets. It was modern and clean. <br/>- I’m here, she exclaimed as she got into the kitchen behind him, he turned around<br/>against her and was greeted with a deep kiss making his dick twitch. He hadn’t seen her for almost two weeks now. Way too much in his opinion. She stood close to him with her arms around his waist.<br/>- The bed is upstairs already, but still in boxes and the same goes for all the other <br/>stuff as well. <br/>- Hm I love when you talk dirty, he joked and kissed her neck. She responded with a<br/>small laugh and ran her nails along his back. <br/>- I will buy you dinner and give you a blowjob as your payment, good sir. This was<br/>why he was falling in love with her. Their communication was so natural.  <br/>*****<br/>The bed frame was up. It was a big black square board dressed in black velvet in a ottoman pattern. The soft mattress was covered in light lavender coloured sheets that matched with the wall behind the bed. The bed was accompanied by two small, black bedside tables which both had white table lights on them. Charlie’s mother had bought the table lights as a gift for Charlie’s first apartment. </p><p>All the shelves and nails were up and Ben was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Charlie put up all her little things and switching places of the pictures back and forth.  <br/>- Are these your parents? Ben held up an old framed picture of a quite pretty woman<br/>with permed blonde hair and a man holding up a fish. Charlie turned around and looked frightened at first.<br/>- Yes, it is. It was taken the same month I was made, neither of them really liked being<br/>on pictures so I don’t have that many. She took the photo from Ben and held it while tears built up in her eyes. She put the picture up on the wall and turned back to Ben. She straddled him and kissed him while the tears were slowly running down her cheeks. Ben gave her a soft kiss back before holding her at armslength.<br/>- Not now, not while you’re sad. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and felt how<br/>he was breaking up inside. He never liked seeing her sad but most of the times when they met she was in a good mood, or asleep.<br/>- Please I need it. She tried to kiss him again, pushing her hips against his knowing it<br/>would make him hard.<br/>- No. He moved her off him.<br/>- I can hold you, I can give you love and affection but I will not have sex with you<br/>because you’re sad. The tears ran faster and she turned around in bed, hiding her face in one of the many pillows. Ben stayed in his place but stroked her butt and thigh to comfort her. Minutes passed before she took a heavy breath,<br/>- Do you not want me anymore? He didn’t know what to say, it was so far away from<br/>the truth.<br/>- Babe I don’t want anybody but you, I think you’re amazing. It’s alright to be sad. She<br/>bit the inside of her cheek and sat up to look at him. <br/>- But you don’t know enough, you’re not here when I’m sad all the time, you’re not<br/>here when I hate life so much I wish I could end it. You’re not here when I can’t find the will to get out of bed in the morning, you’re just here for sex, admit it! Ben was baffled by her response. She was yelling at him. <br/>- I’m here because I want to see you! I would be here when you’re sad, when you can’t<br/>leave bed. I want to be here for all of it if you would just let me!  She didn’t answer him. She just looked away and tried to stop the tears from overwhelming her.<br/>- Do you want me to hold you? He was upset too but wanted her to feel that he was<br/>there for her. She looked at her feet and picked at her nails for a bit before nodding. He felt a ton of weight removed from his chest, if she wanted him to leave now he would not know if he should come back. He laid down on the bed and opened his arms for her to be able to get close to him. She snuggled up against his side with her head on his chest. The tears slowly started to stop flowing and Ben kept slowly stroking her back. He was almost falling asleep when she asked,<br/>- Can you take off your shirt? <br/>- My shirt?<br/>- Yes. I like feeling your skin against mine, it’s calming. He smiled and got off the bed,<br/>took off his shirt and got under the covers, she joined him and was soon back with her cheek against his chest.<br/>- If you’re feeling up for it, I would love if you would come with me to the fund raising<br/>dinner on friday, if not I’ll go and show myself and then come home to you.He kissed her forehead and held her close.<br/>- Can I decide on wednesday? <br/>- Of course, do you need anything for it if you’re going? She stayed quiet, thinking. <br/>- I might need a dress and some new make-up. <br/>- Maybe ask Pho to go with you? She’s going too, you know. <br/>- Oh yeah, that might be nice. She closed her eyes feeling safe and relaxed, he had<br/>managed to get her mind off of all the hard things. Soon she was in a deep sleep, kept calm by the scent of Ben.</p><p> *****</p><p>Pho was ecstatic, she was bouncing alongside Charlie who was excited but worried. She hadn’t gone out to a public meeting in probably six months or so. Not since her parents' funeral. But she wanted to go, she hadn’t been very nice to Ben the past weeks. She didn’t want him to leave but she was scared he was going to, maybe it was just easier to just let him realise that she wasn’t anything special. He probably just liked her for the sex. </p><p>Pho kept talking and led them into one of the shops that was placed in the middle of the long streets that held the majority of Scarsdale’s boutiques. ‘’Lilly’s place’’ was known for holding beautiful party dresses both handmade, ordered in from other companies and second hand ones that people gave in to be sold cheaply for people that couldn’t afford the new ones. A wonderful business and Lilly, the transsexual lady that owned it was a delight to talk to. She had the perfect sense for fashion and knew how to adapt after people's taste. As they walked into the store Lilly gave a small wave from one end of the store where she was helping some customers.<br/>- Okay so today I think I pick out three dresses for you to try and you pick three fo<br/>me, what do you say? Pho smiled big and nodded fast waiting for Charlie’s reply.<br/>- Sure that sounds nice. Pho shot off into one of the displays that held dark coloured<br/>dresses, red, green and blue seemed to be on top this season. Charlie started looking where she was. The dresses here were in mute more bright colours. Soft pink, champagne, mint and baby blue were taking the stage here. She knew champagne and mint would glow beautifully against Pho’s olive skin. She picked out a low cut one with beading, one with a high neck and bare back in mint green, and another one with fake diamonds along the heart shaped neckline in champagne. Pho loved all types of dresses, being very easy to shop with since you could never really go wrong.  She went looking for Pho, ready to try everything on. </p><p>The first dress was a rich red colour, it had a draped neckline and a thin strap that was holding it around her neck. It was fitted over the hips but flared out just beneath it. It was simple and beautiful, the fabric was silky and shiny. </p><p>The second dress was marine blue, the bodice that had a high neckline was covered in black lace giving it a royal appearance. The skirt was full length  with that same shine as the first dress. </p><p>The last dress was an emerald green, silky but not as shiny as the other ones. It was almost tight around her waist but was loosely fitted otherwise. It had a high slit along the left leg and came with a matching garter that had the same green fabric with black lace along the sides and a red stone in a little silver locket around it. The neckline of the dress was straight but it showed off her boobs just right, she loved it. </p><p>Pho choose the champagne one with fake diamond, with their new dresses they got help from Lilly to choose matching jewelry.<br/>- I heard you’re dating Ben Cumberbatch, Charlie. A wide smirk lit up on Lilly’s face.<br/>Charlie blushed and Pho made a small, quiet applause. <br/>- I don’t know if we’re dating, really. Pho and Lilly looked at each other.<br/>- Oh you are honey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charity dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for decriptive panicattack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pho had stayed over since the night before, today she was free from work since she was technically working during the charity dinner tonight. When she woke Charlie at around 11 they made pancakes and screwdrivers for breakfast and helped each other shave their legs, wash their hair and do face masks. Since it was the first time in a long time for Charlie to socialise with a big group of people they decided to have an entire spa day at home. At three o’clock they started doing their hair, Pho decided to get thick curls while Charlie put her hair up in a braided knot, it showed off her beautiful clavicles. </p><p>Ben came and picked them up in another company leased car but this time it was a Tesla S model. He said he borrowed it from one of his co-workers, who was also picking them up later that night. Pho took her seat in the back while Charlie sat next to Ben in the front. As soon the right gear was in place he placed his hand on Charlie’s exposed leg. She felt how the heat from his hand spread up through her leg, she loved this. The feeling of being expensive. It wasn’t anything she needed often, just once in a while and barely even that. Ben was of course wearing a matt black suit with a white button up and dark green tie that matched Charlie’s dress, Pho had picked it out for him, without any of them knowing. As they arrived outside the old brickhouse in the middle of orleans a man dressed in a bright red jacket came forward and opened the doors for Charlie and Pho. Not a lot but a few photographers were there. Ben handed the keys to the bright red jacket boy and came around the car, joining the girls and putting his arm around Charlie’s waist. He leaned in and whispered in her ear in front of all the photographers.<br/>- You seem happy today, do you want me to dominate you tonight? She bit her dark<br/>purple coloured lip and nodded,<br/>- Yes sir I would like that. Just the thought of her letting him do things to her made<br/>him lose his mind, he wanted her to be his for real so bad. They had never talked about whether they were seeing other people but at this point he was scared to ask, to think that anybody else would touch her the way he did, for some other man to hold her when she was sad or horny or hungry even. It made him disgusted. </p><p>They walked through the long entrance into the first lounge of the house. The room was tall and had mixed brick walls with rich red coloured walls. Everywhere was small gold details mixed with dark wood and black velvet chairs. There was a faint smell of cigarettes in the air and the muted sound of a band further into the building. They were greeted with a glass of champagne each and a small card with the evening's events on it. Ben kept his hand around Charlie’s waist all the time. They made their way into the dining/ event hall and found their seats. A fast phone call a few days ago had made sure Pho’s company’s seats had been moved to the same tables as Ben’s. They put their drinks down at their seats and Pho got into conversation with her coworkers that were already seated. Ben still kept his arm around his date’s waist and led her off from the table. <br/>- Where are we going? She asked and looked around.<br/>- We’re going somewhere more… private. He let his hand slide down and rest just<br/>above her ass. Her pussy immediately started tingling, not sure what he had in store for them. He led them up one of the stairs in the big event hall, off to a door way too far in for anyone to go there by accident. He looked down the hallway, making sure no one saw them before opening the door and leading her in. Well in the room he locked the door behind them. The room was not bigger than a small bedroom, clearly used for some kind of storage there were some coat racks, a few extra tables and old chairs that all had some defects on them. </p><p>Charlie sat down on one of the tables and crossed her legs. <br/>- So what are you going to; he interrupted her sentence with a hard kiss, she spread<br/>her legs for support so she wouldn’t fall backwards.<br/>- Do you think you can just walk around in this slutty dress, with that garter and not<br/>get punished? His voice was deep and decisive. He knew what he wanted.<br/>- I thou; He held her chin hard,<br/>- I don’t remember asking you to speak. She breathed heavy as his hand moved from<br/>her chin down around her neck. <br/>- You’re mine. You do as you’re told. Now don’t make a sound. He ran his hand from<br/>her neck down her body and let it rest on her thigh, millimeters from her wet pussy. He kissed her neck and down her chest, staying a second longer below her ear the quietly moan, he knew she loved that. He moved his hand to her pussy and to his surprise there was no fabric covering the wet slit. He ran his hand higher to find some fabric. <br/>- You whore, he said and smiled. She was wearing crotchless panties. He loved it. He<br/>ran his fingers along the slit, making it all wet before letting one of his fingers slip inside her. She almost let out a moan and struggled to keep quiet. He fingered her faster and bit her neck. <br/>- Maybe I need to gag you with something to keep you quiet. She closed her eyes and<br/>leaned her head back, god his fingers felt so good inside her. He slipped another finger inside her. He loved the little squeal she did when she couldn’t moan. <br/>- Do you want more? She nodded in response. He fingered her faster, bending his<br/>finger so they would hit that sweet spot she loved.<br/>- I want you to cum baby. My little slut. Fuck. My little good whore. He whispered in<br/>her ear, he wanted to moan too, god she was so hot when he made her feel good. <br/>- Open my pants, I don’t want to stop fingering you. She did as he ordered, opening<br/>the belt before the pants and pulled them down to find he didn’t wear any underwear. His cock was almost fully hard and the tip covered in wet pre-cum. She started rubbing his cock. She loved watching his foreskin slide back as the tip came out and made him more wet. He could barely keep himself from moaning when she was touching him. He couldn’t take it anymore and shifted so he was standing between her legs, making sure he wasn’t touching her dress with his wet fingers. He held his other hand on her ass and let her guide his cock into her tight pussy. He could feel her tensing up her entire body so she would keep it as tight as possible. Ben wanted to moan so bad. He started thrusting into her hard and fast. <br/>- God my little slut, I’m gonna make you mine. Cum over my dick, I know you want to.<br/>Show me what you can do, come on. She couldn’t keep it in when he spoke like that, she let out a moan as she came hard but was quieted by Ben’s hand over her mouth. <br/>- Like that, good girl. He kept thrusting and was using all the power in his body to<br/>not cum inside her. He wanted to but not before the dinner even started. </p><p>*****</p><p>Charlie and Ben returned to their table not able to fool anyone of their company what they had been doing. Pho gave a smirk and kept talking to her coworkers. Charlie drank her champagne and thought about how much she enjoyed Ben’s company. Shortly they were being served a ridiculous salad before a plate of quail followed by a delicious rich chocolate cake. All while being ‘’entertained’’ by managers of the fund raising committee and important sponsors. There was a small auktion for a new car, a trip to France, a tour of a factory and a spa day. After dinner there was a band playing and the big event hall slowly turned into a nightclub. </p><p>Sitting in a small black velvet dressed couch in a corner of the  big room, Ben, along with one of his coworkers, came prancing towards Charlie and Pho who were enjoying the sight of the beautiful dresses and not having to stand up in their high heels.<br/>- I won! Well technically I bought the spa day! Ben sat down next to Charlie while his<br/>coworker, Tony took place next to Pho.<br/>- That’s amazing! Pho was almost more excited than Ben. <br/>- I hate that we can’t donate private money when we’re here as employees. Pho made<br/>a big pout, triggering a laugh from the group.<br/>- I’m sure they’ll take your money any other day! Charlie laughed out and tried to<br/>keep a facade while she felt Ben’s hand placing itself on her thigh. As much as she had loved being out this evening she had had enough. To be fair it was almost one in the morning. She leaned in against Ben, close to his ear.<br/>- I’m ready to go home. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.<br/>He kissed her forehead in response and picked up his phone to call their designated driver. Charlie closed her eyes and loved the feeling of being close to Ben. She watched how Tony was flirting with Pho on the other side of the table and predicted that neither of them would be going home stag tonight.</p><p>The car ride home was as fast as ever, since it barely took a minute for Charlie to fall asleep she was sitting down in the car one minute and being led up her driveway by Ben in the next. Ben helped her get the dress off and put on one of her dad's old shirts that she usually slept in, he even helped her wipe off all her makeup and kissed her forehead again. <br/>- I’m going home now, call if you need anything. She was sitting on the toilet in her<br/>bathroom next to her bedroom. She fiddled with her fingernails before asking,<br/>- Do you want to sleep here tonight? Just sleep, I’m not feeling horny right now. If you<br/>want to, you can go home if you want. She was scared he was going to say no. <br/>- I’d love to. Was all he said before he started to take off the tie, followed by his shirt,<br/>which he neatly folded and put on one of the chairs next to the end of the bed. She was already in bed when he laid down next to her. She was curled up into a ball and shaking.<br/>- Babe are you cold? She didn’t answer. He spooned her but could only hold her for a<br/>few seconds before she moved his arms off of her. She kept shaking. He didn’t understand what was wrong. She started crying, tears flooding down her face. Soon she was hyperventilating and clawing at her own wrists. He felt helpless.<br/>- Babe you have to tell me how to help you. She didn’t answer. <br/>- Do I hold you? Do I leave? She kept switching between hyperventilating and scream<br/>crying. <br/>- Please just try to breathe. He figured he had to do something and if it got worse he’d<br/>just stop, good plan right? He put his arms around her and held her head against his chest, he ran his fingernails up and down her back, she used to love that.<br/>- Just listen to my heart. Please. Just breathe, I’m here for you. After a few minutes of<br/>holding her hard she had calmed down and was laying still, still close to his chest. She had started running her fingers along his back, the same way he was doing it on her.<br/>- I’m sorry. She said. He couldn’t explain the feelings he had for her right now. She<br/>had nothing to feel sorry for, his only wish was that he could help her feel better. He didn’t let go of her and it didn’t take long before both of them were asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>